


How Low Spirits Fly

by PlayersTale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayersTale/pseuds/PlayersTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have our happy ending, so the end! Right? Frisk, human ambassador for monster kind, hasn't forgotten about what happened underground and can't ignore the cry of a very close friend.<br/>*Hint, hint: There's more to the story than the summary foretells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fanfiction and I'm still working on the next chapter. The summary is blah because I'm afraid of spoilers, and I hate writing summaries :P
> 
> Warning- I'm experimenting with archaic dialogue and if something sounds off or confusing, let me know so I can fix it.

Once upon a ago, a child came to Mt. Ebott and fell. Their screams echoed into the caverns below as they fell, a voice only few with sensitive ears can hear.

The day has begun anew once more, for the phantom that slept within the abandoned ruins. Red eyes blinked open from its resting place in time to see a small human falling down upon it. The spirit that was laying underneath the shadows of golden flowers solidified into a transparent ectoplasmic form, preparing for incoming impact. 

'Hmph!'

Petals scattered upward and landed on the head and shoulders of a small startled child. The spirit supported the child's weight as they took their time to adjust to their current situation while the ghost went back to its thoughts.

For a tice, the child's screams took them back to a darker time that the spirit has long forgotten, but the reminder of echoing screams in its vacant memories of the past drove shivers down its spine. That is, if it still had one. The spirit observed the child as they stumbled onto their feet and brushed the petals off their stripped sweater and shorts. As the child hesitantly approached the doorway, the silent ghost spoke without words.

'Do not trust the flower that speaks.' The little human sprung around bewildered, searching for the disembodied voice and found nothing but the patch of flowers.

'Their petals sting and are unpleasant to the touch. Cease all contact with them while you are able.' They nodded, acknowledging the voice's advice before heading for the door with the chills. The ghost was already close behind, it watched and waited for the right moment to reveal its presence to the child.

The spirit has made this promise many times before, one that is almost as ancient as itself was, and has yet to break any promise it has made. And it will continue to remind this child of its vows till the end of this vicious cycle it had witnessed too many times before. More determined than ever to finally uphold its promise to this child and to others before them. The vibrant gaze of the fathom did not stray away from the puzzled gaze of the human as the ghost took a knee before them,

'I will see you home, little one. I will see you through to the end of this undertale.' 

The child simply stared with a neutral expression and said nothing, but extended their pinky to the strange entity. 'Sounds good to me. My name is Frisk, by the way.' 

The being curiously studied the unfamiliar gesture before mimicking it. 'Oh...Forgive me, I seem to have forgotten my mannerisms. It's...good to see a new face, little Frisk. You may call me...Thane, an old title once given unto me.' With a smile, the child reached out and hooked their little finger around the transparent one and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'Well, it's nice to meet you too, Thane. So this means...you promise to keep your word? That...you'll take me home?' The spirit hummed in agreement and mirrored the movement, reassuring the child.

'Yes indeed, child. A onhaetee* is the one thing I shall never break.'

* * *

 

*A onhaetee = promise


	2. Just Passing By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two bone boys going for a walk in a monster-centric city, but something was different that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this has been sitting in my laptop for a while, and I wanted to add more to it but I'm getting impatient with my own progress with this story. I have so many ideas that I have to put into words, it's frustrating~
> 
> With that said, I hope you guys enjoy!

"come on, bro. You gotta admit it was pretty humerous." the short skeleton peered up at his brother to his right with a toothy grin. The taller one frowned at him and huffed as he adjusted the grocery bags on his forearm,

"No, Sans! I don't want to hear about it!" he spoke in a high frequency that drew in the curious stares of passersby. "I, the GREAT PAPYRUS has had enough of your puns for one day, especially today."

Sans chuckled, "you mean the ones about the pasta?"

"Don't. You. Start."

"...did you hear about the Italian chef that died?"

"Sans!"

"he pasta a--" An elbow shoved into his shoulder hard enough to make him stumble, and it wasn't his brother's. Papyrus gaped dramatically at the person leftward of Sans. He recognized that flabbergast expression when he first met the future ambassador of monsters. The skeleton sighed. Right when he was getting to the punch line too.

It wasn't often to see humans touring around in this _monstrously_ big city. The monsters tend to get anxious and excited around humans, in large numbers especially . The humans were still getting comfortable to the idea of monsters suddenly emerging from underground and now accommodating the surface with rest of them, so they prefer to not linger too close for too long. Which is how Surface City became the first monster centric city on the surface .

Sans was reluctant to face the human, he did not know to expect from them, the last visitors left a bad impression on him.

"uh," Sans looked up and blinked, his smile faltered a snig. The human was mere inches taller than him, and scooted up against him to allow room for the passing mass of monsters around them. Their face filled his view; round almond eyes opened wide and stared down into his dark sockets for a moment before squinting shut to fit a sheepish grin across their features.

"S-sorry."The human apologized and continued on their way through the crowd, unphased or unnerved in the slightest by the encounter or the monsters around them. And that in itself was...odd.

"no prob..." The brothers started moving again after that. Sans tilted his skull to the side and caught the human's gaze as they too looked over and studied him with curious eyes.

"Sans? Saaaaaaans.... SANS." Papyrus pulled him to a stop, "Did you see that human just now?!"

Sans noticed the human jump just half a block away in his peripheral. Their back was turned but he could tell they heard Papyrus's shout.

"huh?" Sans stared at the taller skeleton and shrugged nonchalant with a slanted grin, "pfff, nah. no way."

"OH MY GOSH SANS! How long has it been since we've seen a human visit Surface City!? They never come here!" Papyrus goes on with their one-sided conversation. The short skeleton didn't mind listening to his brother's ramblings and he enjoyed seeing his eye sockets light up constantly ever since they came to live here; however, there was one thing that still troubled Sans's mind. Like a gush of wind, the tall skeleton charged through a block full of monster folk to the unsuspecting human at the crosswalk... 

"HUMAN WAIT!"

"What--AH!"

An exaggerated sigh later, Sans appeared at the end of the block to witness the priceless look on the youngster's face after nearly getting run over by the 7ft tall monster. The human placed a hand to their chest to calm the panicked thumping there. Amidst they're confusion, Papyrus grasped their other hand and gave it a good fifty shakes in rapid session with a broad smile. 

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, human! I'm sure your journey to Surface City has left you vanished but I, the Great Papyrus, would graciously allow you the honor to taste my new spaghetti recipe! Come along now, DINNER TIME IS UPON US!"

"W-woah, hold on a second!" And so the skeleton strides pass the his brother looking peachier than ever with his new human friend stumbling behind him as they sped down the street. Sans chuckled and left his skepticism aside to muse at scene where Papyrus's heroic laughter fades off before taking a detour in the opposite direction. For now, he might as well stop by Grillby's before dinner. 


End file.
